


如何解决不同学科纠纷之办法

by ducati



Category: SL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducati/pseuds/ducati





	如何解决不同学科纠纷之办法

　　中文系李达康副教授，今天也度过了美好的一天。

　　屁！一点都不美好！首当其冲让他不高兴的就是沙瑞金那个小混蛋！

　　洗过澡休息的李副教授想到这个就非常愤怒，想他青千学者，门下弟子不少，手上经费不缺。怎么就载在沙瑞金这个小混蛋手上呢？

　　那个小混蛋有什么好？不过就是有胸肌有长腿，性格好长得帅，学霸还会打篮球……好吧，虽然李副教授不愿意承认，但是凭良心，他也得说能够集合这些个优点形成优势，沙瑞金还是极具吸引力的。

　　咳咳，这说明我眼光好啊。瞬间回想起男友的李达康先生美滋滋的，不过没持续多久，他听到门铃响了。

　　沙瑞金半夜回家，从来都是“悄悄滴进村，打枪滴不要”，他用汤姆猫的姿态企图将自己变成一张纸，悄无声息的飘到书房去。对，书房，他和李达康吵架，已经搬去书房快一个星期了。

　　说起吵架这件事啊，沙瑞金同学简直一肚子苦水。李达康自己研究语言文化就行了，干嘛非要把他当成自己的学生一样，抓着自己读什么古书、听什么各地方言成因呢。这不是难为人嘛！

　　而李达康副教授批评沙瑞金同学的时候，不慎使用了一个词，才让沙瑞金勃然大怒。其实李副说的也是一个段子，他倒是没有恶意，他说的是“国关傻X”……当时就给沙瑞金气跑了，出去又打篮球又倒立，回来就抱着被子去了书房。

　　国际关系学院学生会主席沙瑞金，今天依旧很糟心。

　　

　　李副教授正在假装睡觉，顺便加速思考自己如何与分居将近一周的男友化干戈为玉帛。毕竟，现在这大冷的天，身边没个暖炉睡觉还挺不舒服的。

　　对此，沙瑞金同学不想发表评价。他在忙着换衣服洗澡，衣服扔在地上，忘了拿睡衣……

　　李达康听着水声，默默地起身。果然不出他所料，如果不是担心被发现李达康恨不能大笑三声以示胜利，沙瑞金这个小傻子果然忘记带睡衣了。哼哼哼，李教授决定给这个傻小子一点教训。

　　他把沙瑞金的寥寥几件睡衣都拿到了自己、不，他们的房间里。

　　如果沙学生知道他一定会吐槽，李老师你可真够无聊的。

　　

　　沙瑞金洗澡出来的时候只围着浴巾，用毛巾擦着头发去找睡衣穿。呃，怎么都没了？沙同学放下毛巾皱眉面对空荡荡的衣柜，仔细分析，将目光投向了卧室。李教授，好你个李达康，你还开始偷衣服了你幼不幼稚啊！

　　李副教授如果听到了这种指责他一定会说：我幼稚啊，都是和你学的。你让我的心态年轻啦瑞金同学！

　　李达康听到了脚步声，抬头就看见饱满的胸肌。这不怪他，都怪沙瑞金只围着浴巾不肯穿衣服，胸肌那么引人注目，是吧。目光会落在更吸引人的地方乃是人的本能，这不能怪他。

　　“你注意一下风化行吗？”李达康决定先下手为强，“又不是没有上衣。”

　　沙瑞金靠在门框上双手环抱，显得胸肌更大了：“你说的那是外套，我洗了澡穿外套？说吧李达康老师，干嘛把我睡衣拿走啊。”

　　“……咳咳，”李达康清清嗓子：“我是觉得作为两个成熟的成年人，我们需要谈谈。当然了，首先我要道歉，国关傻，那个什么，我作为一个老师不应该说。”

　　沙瑞金其实早就不生气了，那天也是话赶话。更何况李达康当时也说了“人家说”，又不是他自己说的。今天又道歉，还有什么好生气的。可是呢，李老师一下这么真诚的道歉，不讨点利息简直对不住自己。

　　毕竟这是两个学科之间的误解，这是两种文化的冲突。这种冲突必须要有多元化文明的国际秩序作为强有力的保证，沙瑞金同学回忆学界大牛的名句，默默给自己点个赞，滚床单解决情侣之间的小麻烦显然是多元文明之下共通的一点。

　　他看向了李副，这种赤裸裸的目光，让李达康有点后背发麻。李老师抓过被子裹紧了寄几，默默回望。然后……沙瑞金打了个寒颤，迅速调整表情，用经典款的狗狗眼看向了李达康：达康，康老师、康哥~，让我上床好不好，很冷……

　　李达康怎么忍心让沙同学光着膀子吹冷风呢，他刚点头，就见沙瑞金同学以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲上了床，并且掀被子、甩浴巾、抱住李达康压倒，三个动作一气呵成。

 

　　沙瑞金太熟悉手下这具身体了，如果有个问题“如何推倒李达康”，沙瑞金一定能拿满分。

　　如果用一个词来形容李达康目前的心情，大概只有一个词最精准：口嫌体正直……

　　他一个正当好年华没受打击的学者，上一次和自己男友滚床单还是一个多星期以前。他也会有感觉，可是不是目前的感觉。他觉得平素温柔体贴的男友沙同学，今天简直变成狼崽子要把他生吃下去。

　　李达康觉得自己在沙瑞金的目光下简直是鲜美多汁的肉排，被他亲亲捏捏，叼上就不撒手。沙瑞金咬着李达康的肩膀，他不敢咬脖子，毕竟李老师皮肤容易留痕迹，他到底还要为人师表。

　　不过看不见的地方都是我的，沙同学干劲十足，在肩膀以下慢慢亲吻，将李老师的情欲彻底燃烧起来。轻咬着对方的乳头，另一边也没忘记给予关爱，慢慢地揉捏。看着两个小东西慢慢的硬起来，李老师的呼吸也愈加粗重。

　　李达康用的踩着床单，他不自觉地靠向沙瑞金在他身上蹭了蹭，然后似乎发现这样太主动了，红着脸缩了回去。沙瑞金笑着将对方的胳膊绕在自己脖子上，又抬起了李达康的腿。用膝盖轻轻磨蹭、顶弄着两腿中间：“舒服吗，康老师？”

　　全身敏感带都在被刺激的李老师已经要说不出话来了，只能点头。沙同学笑得很开心，这种事情总要得到反馈才好，每天传教士毫无情绪跟死鱼一样，真不怕性生活不和谐啊。

　　从床头柜里摸到了润滑剂和安全套，做好了准备的沙同学看着进入情绪全身泛红的李老师，决定要好好的将这块美味的肉排吃下去。

　　他覆在李达康上方，将李老师的腿扛在了肩膀，又偏着头亲吻对方的大腿内侧。李老师的喘息声更重了，双手解放的李达康用消瘦的手腕挡住自己的声音。沙瑞金一路亲吻到了下身，动手将李达康的裤子给扒了。

　　李达康看着对方埋头在自己下身，卖力的照顾他的小兄弟。他闭上了眼睛，体会着那种电流通过的感觉，准备释放第一次。可是沙瑞金在照顾得对方硬起来之后，他停下了，还轻轻的抚摸一下下面的囊袋。看着李达康挺起身体，可是失去了刺激就是不行。

　　又一次被压着制住双手的李老师只能扭着腰，蹭着对方的身体希望能够射出来。太难受了，李达康像是一条蛇在沙瑞金身下扭来扭去。沙瑞金故意错过那里，就是不去碰它。

　　他选择揽着李达康的腰，半搂半抱的将他抬起身，自己也坐起来，放到腿上。李达康伸手下去想要抚慰自己，却被沙瑞金用浴巾将手绕上了：达康，这样可不行。

　　他让李达康抱着自己，扶着他的腰，让他慢慢的起身坐下去。李老师发出一声泣音：不行，太深了，不行。

　　可是沙同学却在他耳边轻笑：又不是第一次，怎么会不行呢？你一定可以的达康，看看自己多厉害，全部都吞进去了。

　　这么羞耻的话也就对着李老师他能说出来，他慢慢的帮李达康坐下去，哄着他往下看。李达康满脸通红，他本来绝不可能遂了沙瑞金的心思，还、还去看？！可是这种感觉和平时不一样，仿佛自己被顶穿了，被顶进了心里。

　　他没忍住低了头，结果就是沙瑞金觉得包裹自己性器的那个地方收紧了。紧窒的无法动弹，沙瑞金赶紧揉捏怀里的细腰：达康达康，放松，别紧张，不要紧的。

　　对方还是搂着他的脖子，将头靠在他肩膀上，似乎不能承受这种刺激。沙瑞金只能自己动手，丰衣足食。手往下走，揉捏李达康的臀肉。揉揉捏捏，手指按压着进去的地方，让他放松。

　　好容易总算放松多了，沙瑞金往下压着那把细腰，自己拼命向上顶着。李老师除了哼哼呀呀也说不出什么话，只能任由沙瑞金摆布。李达康觉得自己的脑子已经要被烧坏了，他只想马上释放。

　　李达康在快感中又被推倒在床上，沙瑞金更加大力的抽插，将要射出来的时候才动手去安慰李达康的东西。两个人一起奔向天堂，小死一把。

　　终于从快感中脱身的李老师努力保持清醒，看着沙瑞金认真的表示自己不该对他的专业说那种话，太不合适了。不怪沙瑞金气走睡书房。

　　偷笑的沙同学大度的表示没什么，然后念了一首诗：桂华天上正扶疏，万里清光散有馀。厚约本期今夕共，翻云覆雨独何欤。

　　原本睡意朦胧的李达康此刻眼睛和灯泡一一样，沙瑞金同学表示难道我就不能向男友靠拢一下吗？

　　当然是可以的，李达康教授终于美了，爽了，可以安心睡着了。在入睡的前一秒，他决定自己要找几本亨廷顿的书来看看。互相靠拢、互相学习，这才是家庭关系长治久安的好办法。

　　这事毕竟太累了。可是沙同学看着李老师，脑子里想的却是，趁着年轻不滚床单简直暴殄天物啊教授~=~

　　

　　


End file.
